


My Personal Medic

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Steve Rogers Ships [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Paramedic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're stubborn." Steve informed him.</p><p>"No, I'm Tony." The guy said. Steve looked down at him in confusion, figuring the guy had another concussion. The guy chuckled. "My name is Tony. Tony Stark. And you are?" The guy, Tony, asked.</p><p>"Steve." The paramedic said.</p><p>"No, you're handsome." Tony said with a bright smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The cover art was done by me. The story starts on ch. 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author knows nothing about paramedics and how their procedures work or very much about science so please excuse the inaccuracies.

The house was not engulfed in flames as the dispatcher had told Steve over the intercom. There was definitely a fire. But it was small; the single firefighter that doused the flame didn’t even break a sweat. And there wasn’t anyone who was majorly injured. There was a guy with a few scrapes and bruises arguing with a woman who was near hysterical. The guy kept trying to convince the woman that he was all right but she wouldn’t let up on him until the guy threw his hands up and ambled over to Steve who was leaning against his ambulance, watching in amusement. As the guy walked, Steve noticed that he was swaying a little, and his eyes were slightly red.

“Tell her I’m perfectly fine.” The guy said when he reached Steve, pointing to the woman who hustled behind him. Steve chuckled, he was going to say something but the woman beat him to it.

“You’re not okay. The thing exploded right in your face.” The woman said as she started pacing, rubbing her brow in frustration. Explosion? That was…intriguing.

“Well, before I can tell her if you’re alright…” Steve interjected. “I need to check you out and a little information on what happened wouldn’t hurt either.” Steve said, as he reached out towards the guy. The guy jerked away as if Steve meant to throw him in the back of the ambulance and kidnap him.

“I don’t need to be checked.” The guy said to him. The woman groaned in exasperation, shaking her head as she turned to Steve.

“He was working on this little mechanical face thing and it exploded right in front of him.” The woman explained. Steve stared at her blankly. He knew these people were a little off when first saw them. The guy huffed.

“You’re making me sound insane.” The guy told the woman, then turned to Steve. “I’m a scientist. Mostly a mechanical engineer and my project exploded…in my face but it’s nothing. Happens all the time.” The guy said, waving a hand dismissively. “But look, you are both wasting my time.” The guy said, as if Steve had come to him, before he curtly turned to storm off and promptly collapsed. The woman shrieked, dropping to the ground beside him. Based off…everything, Steve was guessing a minor concussion. He actually predicated the guy would pass out eventually, which is why he hadn’t left the scene yet.

Steve quickly went through the routine he would any other patient and got the guy to the hospital.

-

"Hey, you're that guy from the first time." The guy said as Steve rolled a gurney up to him. The guy was sitting up against the wall, some rubble scattered around and on him from where his body became aquatinted with the wall. How was lost on Steve. But one thing for sure, it left a pretty nasty dent.

"Yeah I am." Steve said as he bent down to help the guy up. The guy swatted his hands away.

"I'm perfectly fine. I can get up on my own." The guy said as he struggled to his feet, then swayed, wobbled, and ended up falling back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Figuring he'd learned his lesson, Steve leaned down to help him up only to be swatted away again.

"You're stubborn." Steve informed him.

"No, I'm Tony." The guy said. Steve looked down at him in confusion, figuring the guy had another concussion. The guy chuckled. "My name is Tony. Tony Stark. And you are?" The guy, Tony, asked.

"Steve." The paramedic said.

"No, you're handsome." Tony said with a bright smile. And Steve lost the poorly fought battle to not blush. Steve mumbled a 'thank you' and reached down to help the guy up again. Tony groaned playfully. "You're fully intent on this helping thing, aren't you?" Tony said and Steve chuckled.

"It's kind of in my job description." Steve said, glad when the guy finally let him help him to his feet. He looked disoriented but not concussed, so he would probably be alright after some pain medication and sleep.

But Steve was not yet a doctor so he couldn't tell Tony that. He had to follow procedure.

"I'm going to put you on the stretcher now." Steve informed Tony. And the blank look he received was highly expected.

"Ok I admit, I'm a little off balance but a trip to the hospital is totally unnecessary." Tony said as he attempted to take a step away, only to stumble and sway. He would have fallen but Steve caught him. Tony somehow (purposely) landed on his chest with an unnecessary umph.

"It's like hitting brick there." Tony said, as he poked his finger on Steve's peck. Making Steve blush furiously. He pushed Tony's hand away.

"You're stalling. I need to get you to a hospital." Steve said. Tony smiled.

"So eager to stuff me in a small enclosed space all alone, aren't you?" Tony said with a naughty smirk. Steve nearly groaned. He gave Tony a stern look. Tony exaggerated a sigh, clumsily stepping away from Steve.

"Fine, I'll hop on you're little gurney but I'm perfectly fine and I can do it myself." Tony said, sounding every bit like a petulant child, as he stumbled all of one step to the stretcher, carefully and slowly crawling on it, on his stomach. Why? Steve didn't know but he'll take what he can get. Tony folded his arms, lying his head on them, peeking up at Steve with a wink. Steve tried to fight back a shy smile but he couldn't help it. Tony was charming, to say the least. But luckily Bucky came in (a day late and a dollar short, might Steve add) and took Tony to the back of the ambulance, much to Tony’s dismay. Steve just chuckled with a sigh as he hopped in the driver’s seat of the ambulance. Everything else ran as routine since Bucky mostly dealt with Tony from then on out because Steve had other duties to attend to. But in between calls, when he got a rare break or two, Steve found his thoughts drifting back to Tony. How handsome and charming he was. But Steve tried not to think too hard on him. It was a miracle that he caught the guy’s case twice, it was highly unlikely Steve would be called for Tony again. If Tony even got himself into another situation again.

-

Apparently Steve was wrong.

And apparently Tony can get himself into all kinds of situations.

Point proven as Steve drove up to Tony’s house to find the guy intertwined in some branches near the tiptop of the closest tree to his house. And there was a huge...crater? inside Tony’s garage. Steve’s mind stammered on how the hell that actually happened for a moment before he decided to not dwell on the whys or hows with Tony and to just accept things as they are.

When Steve stepped out the ambulance, Tony saw him. Even from the distance Steve could see a wide, bright smile spread on Tony’s lips.

“STEVE HEY!” Tony yelled from his entanglement. “I NEED YOUR HELP!”

“THIS IS BEYOND MY TRAINING!” Steve yelled back. Because he was completely lost as to what to do in this situation. But thankfully the fire department arrived only moments later and got Tony back on the ground safely. Steve noticed that he had on these thick, heavy...boots?

“Hello again beautiful.” Tony said to Steve the second his feet touched the ground. Steve rolled his eyes fondly, unsuccessfully fighting back a blush, and took in Tony’s condition. He had several cuts and scraps but that, no doubt, came from Tony's collision with the tree. And he wasn’t swaying too much.

“Tony, How?” Steve asked because he really just couldn’t get past how Tony got way up there.  He gently grabbed Tony’s arm, kept a firm hold on him when Tony tried to yank away, and started leading him to the ambulance. Tony waved his hand dismissively, as if there wasn't a basin in his garage.

“My damn flight boots are expelling too much pressure but aren't sustaining any.” Tony said as he sat on the edge of the vehicle. Flight boots? Steve decided to leave that topic entirely as he took out a first aid kit and started bandaging Tony’s small cuts. Steve glanced around, just now noticing that the woman who was with the Tony the first call hasn't been around.

“So where's your girlfriend.” Steve asked Tony, who furrowed his brow in confusion. "The woman who was with you the first time." Steve clarified. Tony oh'd and shrugged.

"You mean Pepper, she's not my girlfriend. She's the woman running my company." Tony said, then smiled. "So there's a vacant spot if you’re interested." Steve, of course, blushed. "You're so cute." Tony said, as he reached up to pinch Steve's cheek. Steve pushed his hand away, giving Tony a faux glare as he started disinfecting and bandaging Tony's larger cuts, trying to ignore the sudden flutter in his stomach from hearing that Tony was single. But his constant flirting probably didn't mean anything. Tony was probably just playing around. He probably wasn't even into guys.

"So, is there a special someone in your life?" Tony asked, catching Steve off guard slightly.

"No, not for a while now." Steve said, trying for a carefree shrug but he knew it looked nervous. Tony smiled.

"I'll have to do something about that." Tony said. Steve smiled nervously, and by now he just gave up on trying not to blush.

But before he could do anything to embarrass himself (as Steve knew he was bound to do), Bucky drove up to him in his ambulance, telling Steve there was a response needed on the other side of town that required the skills of a paramedic. Tony pouted like a rejected kitten. Steve chuckled, nervously mumbling his apologies as he hopped into his ambulance and sped off, letting Bucky take care of Tony. And as charmed as Steve was by Tony, he couldn't help but think about how Tony was probably flirty with Bucky right that m moment. It sent a jolt of jealously and hurt through Steve but he knew that's exactly what Tony was doing. That's how those types of guys operated. So Steve tried to push Tony out of his mind as he rushed to the next patient...who apparently got her fist stuck in her mouth...

How was this Steve's life?

 -

"Tony is really something, isn't he?" Steve said to Bucky on their lunch break. Bucky's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who's Tony?

"The guy who got stuck in the tree." Steve answered. Bucky snorted.

"Oh, that guy. Yeah, a real charmer." Bucky said sarcastically with a headshake. Steve's heart dropped a little but he couldn't say it was unexpected.

"Yeah, the flirting can be excessive.” Steve said. Bucky gave him a strange look.

"Are we talking about the same guy? This dude ignored me like I punched his grandmother or something." Bucky said. Steve's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? The guy flirts shamelessly with me." Steve said. Bucky smiled.

"I don't blame him." Bucky said and Steve groaned.

"Don't you start too?" Steve said. Bucky laughed.

"Naw, you know I'm too only into woman but if I wasn't, you would be a great catch Stevie." Bucky said and Steve had to smile.

"Thanks Buck." Steve said right before they received another call, cutting their lunch short. As Steve raced down the streets, honking at the idiots who wouldn't pull over, Steve couldn't help but wonder if Tony was thinking about him too.

-

The alarm clock went off, ringing at five-thirty in the morning. Every other day it wouldn't have been that bothersome, but today it seemed entirely too loud for Steve. That was probably because it was the first day of his two-week vacation. Steve flopped over and slapped the alarm clock, effectively shutting it up. He turned back around, burying himself back under the covers, just drifting back to sleep before his phone went off. Steve groaned. He wanted to ignore it but no one he knew (a very small list) would call him this early unless it was an emergency. So Steve flipped back around and grabbed his phone.

"Hello?" Steve said when he answered his cell.

"Hey Steve, I've gotten myself into a situation." A voice said on the other line. Steve immediately recognized it a Tony. He had gotten to know Tony quite well because he got to see him often, since Tony was always blowing something up. Steve had a call to Tony's house at least three times a week.

But he never gave Tony his number.

"Tony? How did you get my number?" Steve asked him though, somehow, Steve couldn't bring himself to mind.

"Never mind that, I'm still in a situation." Tony said, and now Steve could hear the strain in his voice.

"Alright Tony, I'll be there in a bit." Steve said as he quickly climbed out of bed, growing more concerned by the second. Tony must have been in a bad situation if he actually called for help. He was too stubborn to call an ambulance when he blew stuff up so someone else usually did it for him (much to Tony's dismay), his neighbors or someone near who witnessed the explosion. And leave it to Tony to call him on the day Steve didn't have his ambulance, which carried all his equipment. Plus he couldn't speed. He couldn't run through lights like he normally would. But luckily Tony's home wasn't too far from his apartment building.

When Steve got there and parked in the lot behind Tony's home, he realized he didn't know how to get in. And if Tony was injured, he probably couldn't come to the door. Cursing himself under his breath, Steve got out the car. He noticed that the garage (rebuilt for the hundredth time) door was open and there was a light shining from an opened door off to the side. Steve walked up to the door, realizing this was how every horror movie started. But Steve was a paramedic (which would probably equate to nothing if Tony happened to be a lunatic) he could be brave. Steve walked through the door and down the steps until he reached...a science lab? Just minus the chemistry equipment that Steve had seen in films. But there was a lot of metal and torches and...a one-armed robot rolling around frantically with a fire extinguisher in its hand. He also heard someone yelling at the robot, shouting 'Dummy, put that down!' Steve paused, wondering should he be running now or should that have already happened.

"Tony?" Steve called out tentatively.

"Steve! Hey, I'm over here." Tony called back out to him. Just hearing Tony's smooth voice calmed Steve down a lot. His voice was as charismatic and friendly as always. And he seemed genuinely happy to hear Steve. The paramedic walked around the corner, following the direction he heard Tony's voice. Steve found a set table, food on the plates, a flower vase in the middle, a couple of candles lit. Classical music was playing softly in the background. Tony, however, was lying on the floor on the other side of the lab, playing Candy Crush on his tablet. The weirder thing was that there was another huge, red and gold...robot man? droid? on top of him. Tony looked up at him and smiled his bright, wide smile.

"Steve! How's it hangin'? I'd like you to meet la situaciòn." Tony said, gesturing towards the lifeless machine draped over him.

"Tony, what in the world?" Steve said as he walked over to him, grabbing the robot's shoulder and lifting. Boy was that thing heavy. But with a little elbow grease, Steve was able to lift the robot off Tony and let it fall into a heap on the floor.

"Thank God. I could not have done that without you. I've been stuck under that thing for an hour." Tony said when he was free, springing to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Tony, what's going on?" Steve asked. Tony hummed as if he didn't know what Steve was talking about, then turned around and looked down at the robot.

"Oh that little guy is my latest project. He not operational yet but boy when he is..." Tony trailed off when Steve gave him a stern look. "Were you talking about my project or the candlelight breakfast?"

"The breakfast Tony."

"Oh, well..." Tony trailed off, raising one hand to scratch the back of his neck, shoving the other one in his pocket. And either Steve was losing his mind (probably) or Tony Stark was actually blushing a little. He had never seen Tony blush. "I may or may not was going to call you later today when it wasn't stupid o'clock to ask you if you would like to have breakfast but then he happened and I got stuck." Tony said, gesturing towards his project. "But hey, at least I didn't blow anything up." Tony said with a victorious smile. Steve had to laugh.

"That's very sweet of you Tony and yes, I would like to have breakfast with you." Steve said. Tony smiled so happily, almost as if he expected Steve to say no.

So they did have breakfast, and they laughed and talked, and Steve ended up staying way longer than what he intended but he enjoyed Tony's company. And from his smiles, Tony enjoyed his too.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
